


Ghost story

by Callmyname



Series: Ghost universe [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: Neil is haunting the Protagonist. Or is he?First few chapters still need rewrite. Actually whole thing needs rewrite.  Can't be there.Beta, steal ideas or co-author welcome. If you use my ideas, it would be cool to let me know?
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Ghost universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Too late?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as another chapter to my get down to it. It was a very strange Christmas Day and I was drunk and playing songs. I decided this would be better written as a separate stand alone story. 
> 
> This is told in random bits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version with long quotes from songs he is hearing. Suggest for better readablity try chapter two - come back to this if can't be bothered to listen to them. 
> 
> May also work better through translate?   
> §means tape.

It too late to go to the shops now, but that does not matter. He had got here at last. This was the one day of the year that everything closed down. In fact, the one year that EVERYTHING closed down, so he could safely walk round retrograde. Bah humbug, indeed. It seemed the Ghost had other ideas of how to celebrate anyway, so let's see if he can solve this little puzzle he has been set. 

##########  


  
\------  


The music system clocks into life. Sound fills the room - various tracks play. Stop. Start again. Different volumes.

ELO: end of the world  
§"Sent a message to you before  
§from the end of the world  
plays for a bit. 

Japan "Ghost" starts playing § When the room is quiet § I have no particular place to go. then fades out. ELO: from the end of the world starts up again 

;§ "Sent a message to you before.  
§ I was no better before  
The volume swelled.  
§I was a lonely street walk dancer  
§got to hand it to you  
§ I sent a dream to you last night  
§from the end of the world  


  
\------------  


ABC¦  
§:" shoot that poisoned arrow through my heart.  
§No rhythm in symbols. No tempo in drums... " .  
§ raise your aim  
§raise your aim  


Come on, Ghost,are you to help me out some more!? if you want to talk to me tonight! ? 

somewhere in town? Got that."

\------------  
It had started when he had been walking round town. His tie was out of place, so he had gone to adjust it into the mirrored glass of the shop window. Only to see he was not alone. Standing behind him was Neil. 

Neil had given his tie the tug it had needed. He felt a cold shiver as he did so - a breathe of air in his ear. 

he indicated in the reflection across the street at an old music shop. It was the sort of place Neil had loved. He turned around, but sure enough. There was no-one there. Odd. "Have you got an old radio/CD/cassette player, by any chance" , he asked. He knew that there was a bunch of old tapes and home-recorded CD stuff that Neil had left him " Play them when you miss me."

The shop had indeed sold him what he needed. "Ah yes, sorry Neil I had forgotten. " he murmured under his breathe. Let's hope ghosts have good hearing.

  
\------  


He put one of the cassettes in, and pressed play.  
"Mirror in the bathroom", by the beat started playing loudly.

§You are the mirror in the bathroom  
§the door is locked just you and me.  
§

The door to the bathroom swung open in a sudden gust of wind from outside. And there he was. 

Neil... just faded into view. He was dancing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Or at least, It looked like it from here. In the mirror, at least. Looked up, smiled. Ran his fingers through his hair, and smiled at him. That bloody grin of his: gets him every time. 

Odd. He remembers Neil wearing that outfit, and what happened not long afterwards. Yes, the door was definitely locked, just you and me, when he had gone down on Neil. But that was!!!? 

\-----

His phone bleeped. It was a text message, "reminding" him of a booking at a restaurant.

He grabbed the box, and ran for the car.

¦¦Whitesnake " §Ain't no love  
§"In the heart of the city.  
§ain't no love  
§in the heart of the city  
§. Without you around" 

He scribbles notes, thinks hard. So it's London, city centre. Middle of the Covid crisis? That would give him the scarily empty streetI I am so . Looks back at what he already had. Someone who will still be around.  
<\-------->  
Uptown girl; it's city centre area.  


Billy Joel  
§I was living in an uptown world  
And the war album, had uptown girl on it. Argh yes, that was Billy Joel. .

"You want me to go eat out 

He better get a move on. Don't want his ghost to be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original version, now edited some more 1/1. Both versions slightly different. Nope, cutting them down to make two chapters that follow on .

okay "play them when you miss me" . Always. He put the tape in, hit play. Looks at his notes, hitting play, pause, rewind play.

ELO: end of the worlds:- "Sent a message to you" plays for a bit. Then Japan "Ghost" starts playing " .§..When the room is quiet§ I have no particular place to go... § then rewind.  
ELO;§ "Sent a message to you before... I was no better before I was a lonely street walker.. Sent a message before"§  
His phone bleeps. He glances at it, but then the song changes. 

ABC§" shoot that poisoned arrow through my heart. No rhythm in symbols. No tempo in drums... " . §

he grimaced.

That will do for starters. Let's see if this works. Come on, Ghost,are you to help me out some more?

he looks at previous notes. Ah, the one about the mirror. And the war album, had uptown girl on it. Argh yes, that was Billy Joel.

\- You wanted me to go eat out somewhere in town? Got that.

\------  


His phone bleeped insistently. He picked it up, looked startled. One was a text message with postcode, one details for a booking, one a calendar "reminding" him of a booking at a restaurant, in forty minutes time.

He grabbed the box, and ran for the car.

the CD shoved in played Whitesnake " ¦¦Ain't no love ¦¦ "In the heart of the city.. Without you around" . So it's London.  
Uptown girl; it's posh  
Mirror in the bathroom, got that. So, posh restaurant just over the tracks. one with huge mirrors everywhere. And African drums and arrows as decorations. Okay Alexa. Plug in Santa and he better get a move on. Don't want his ghost to be waiting.


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan - song lyrics. Need to take this somewhere?
> 
> Sure drops some big "oh you don't have a background" hints. How many people actually listen to this song at the end of the film?

THE PLAN  
Song by Travis Scott

"§You don't know where we stand"  
§It's true  
§Know the plan  
§Last time I wrecked it, last time I whipped around  
§Last time I did the whippets (yeah), last time I live reverse (yeah, yeah, ooh)  
"§Pour the brown, hit the reverend (yeah), last time I hit your crib (yeah)"  
§Last time there was no tenants  
§I done went back in myself, felt like hell  
§Fuck, I risked it, patience sell (yeah)  
§Found you livin', know you thrillin', not for sinnin' (yeah)  
§How I got my stripes in business, backin' out in the street (yeah)  
§What is wild, let it be, ragers out, gotta eat (yeah)  
§Not a vibe (yeah), but a wave, with the sound by the way  
§Count it down, by the days (ooh)  
§To myself, know they wicked, with the moves (ooh, ooh)  
§I'm drinkin', off the juice, know I'm drinkin'  
Diet coke. § | be smooth, then I lose it, yeah, yeah now  
§You don't know where we stand (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
§it's true (yeah, yeah)  
§Know the plan  
§Close the opera  
§Hear the red and blue outside, I think our option's up  
§I recrossed it 'round the map, I had to line it up  
I be swervin' on the waves, it's like a line of us (yeah, yeah)  
§ Move in 'verse on my turf, I'm outta line, I put in work  
§ I draw the line and cross it first  
§ I need the time, I need the search  
§ It's just like wine, it make it worse  
§ Skrrt, skrrt in the 'vert, skrrt, skrrt  
§ Ride on land, Boeing jet, make it land  
§ It's slow motion when I dance  
§ In your eyes, I see your trance  
§ I run away and then you prance  
§ If I show the hideaway, would you hide out and let it blam?  
§ Ain't no time, I'm facin' scams, nah, nah (yeah)  
§ You don't know where we stand (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
§ It's true (yeah, yeah)  
§ (Ooh)  
§ Ooh


	4. From the end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best read whilst playing ELO

Neil is walking down a deserted road in London. He tries to hail a black cab, but despite being the only person around, it just drives past. His scarf is blowing in the wind. No, it's because he is dancing to the music coming out of his headphones. 

He spots a restaurant, and goes in. The staff ignore him. There is a reservation book open. He grabs a pen and writes something in it. Takes a wander around, sits down for a bit. Finds a seat with a table, and clambers under it for a bit. Goes and pours himself a coffee, a jug of water, takes them over. Comes back and takes a plate from the desert trolley + another one from the salad bar. Loads it up with as much food as he can manage. No-one is looking. Goes back and puts the plates down, starts eating. Also sorting stuff into containers that go in his rucksack. He is watching for staff. 

Cheese + biscuits. Some fruit. Danish pastries. Ham salad. Cold fish. At several points, he ducks down under the table, and is eating out of sight of the majority of the restaurant. Judging by the length of one of those, he might have had a small snooze. 

He eats like a man who has not eaten in far, far too long. 


	5. Christmas reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pro goes to dinner

The rain lashed down on the windscreen. Fortunately, traffic was light, as he pulled onto the motorway and the car pulled away with ease. The CD was loaded and playing. 

He drove methodically, over the flyover? No onto the round-about. This was Hammersmith. Somewhere to park is going to be challenging. Ah okay, a restaurant with a carpark round the back. And it fits today's postcode directions.

" Table for one, sir? In the name of.. "  
"Neil will have booked it" , he said. " so it will be reserved for two. But I am not sure if my friend is going to make it. Do you have one with a mirror behind, so that I won't have to keep glancing over my shoulder looking for him."

" ah yes, sir. just this way. ". He was taken through into a quiet area, where there was indeed a huge mirror - and a reserved sign " would you like your drinks brought now?".

Yes please" 

He sat down, and stretched his legs. There was a fire crackling, and gentle music played in the background. It was a familiar song to him. His Cole arrived shortly: what he assumed was Neil's vodka tonic was placed opposite.

The waiter asked " did you want the starters brought straight away sir? Or did you want to wait for your friend to arrive?". 

He looked slightly puzzled. "Don't I need to order? " Oh no, sir that has been all booked in advance. All you need to do is signal when you are ready. "

"I will start now. If he can't make it, I have been asked to either box it up or eat it myself. " 

"yes sir, of course. I will bring you a take-out box. '" 

He looked into the mirror and toasted Neil. Neil smiled back.   
-it's great to see you. Happy Christmas, and here is to a great new year. He took a sip of his drink.  
A hand squeezed his knee under the table. \- hey, you going to help me eat my dinner? Actually a straw in the drink would help. People might notice the glass levitating.  
\- sure.  
He popped one in for him, and watched Neil bend to take a careful suck. The drink level lowered significantly, and he sat back and grinned. 


	6. Fun flash-backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draft place?

\- That was absolutely lovely, he sighed. "Hot! Now, are you going to take me for a spin, playing tease on the motorway? " 

\- you are not driving, that's for sure.

\- I can drive.  
\- a ghost driving the car. A drunk ghost. Fabulous. 


	8. Going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meal time desert for Neil  
> Puns intended. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil is invisible. No I still don't know why. Longer version added to they get down to it, that shows both perspectives. Slight textual variants

The notebook opens. Writing has appeared on it.  
_Do you think you can control yourself if I go down on you here?_

There is a state diagram with links to page numbers. I quietly say "I think so"  
  
_Okay that's page one. Good choice.  
_| <->| Pour yourself a large cup of coffee, and loosen your trousers like you have eaten too much. As much as you feel comfortable with  
  
I-<>|. You could even stand up slightly. Yeah shuffle forward. Remember, the coffee is stone cold, but observers won't know that. If you are struggling - spill it on your hand and leg, actually you may want to do that at some point so you have a huge wet stain on your trousers. You can use the spare napkins to dab yourself off. Also you can sit there gasping with pain._  
-"Got that", I quietly murmur, and do as suggested. _

__

There is a diagram labelled with various of the possible actions, and how to move through them.  
_Remember to wave off any waiters if they spot you. Have your first aid kit to hand, and go to use it on your " burnt leg". That's the lube, okay. Got all that?_

-"Yes" .

A hand tugs at my trousers, helps undo the belt! As suggested, standing up slightly worked in wiggling them around enough without catching anyone's eye. The first aid kit quietly opens - and yup. Spilt coffee sounds a good idea, as I feel a hand sneaking into my boxers. Nimble fingers wrap around me, and stroke my hardening erection. I help adjust the cushions so that a hand can get underneath. That's my balls being played with. Hot warmth envelopes my cock. I managed to mostly suppress the gasp, but spill a little of the coffee anyway. It's an excellent cover. I bend down to dig in my rucksack, gasp with pain and dramatically pad at my "burns" . Sure enough a waiter catches my eye as I stand up. I have the burn cream box in hand to wave at him, and say "Don't worry, it's all under control" . 

lube in one hand - opened. I squeeze some out,and feel it being applied. My breathing - well we all know I can control that well enough. I am flushed, but that would me apparently having polished off the vodka tonics for my friend. I had insisted they line another two up for him.

My cock is being worked over expertly. It's hard not to cry out again as I feel fingers working open my back passage. God, this is so intense. Trying to control myself makes this even more exciting. It's too much. I gasp, but the noise is covered by a small crash as the table is jolted - and more coffee slops around. I come hard into the eagerly sucking mouth 

I sit back and dry myself and the table off with napkins and a bar towel.

**Author's Note:**

> Or is it a ghost? Posterity
> 
> Arthur C. Clarke "  
> Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."


End file.
